


Best Friends?

by Dragon_in_Disguise



Series: Lip Gallagher x Mickey Milkovich Stories [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Best Friends, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Lip Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich Friendship, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_in_Disguise/pseuds/Dragon_in_Disguise
Summary: And it was shit like this that started the belief among everyone: Mickey and Lip are dating.-aka, Lip and Mickey have been best friends for years and are very touchy-feely with each other
Relationships: Lip Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Lip Gallagher x Mickey Milkovich Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695643
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	Best Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to prompts I haven't written yet - some of them are turning out to be longer than I thought and I still have to keep up with my online schooling (': 
> 
> Thank you all for following my series - I honestly didn't expect to get so many good prompts for this ship! Y'all are amazing!

Mickey is eleven years old when he meets his best friend. 

His parents are fighting again, insults thrown back and forth over the kitchen counter, hands slamming down and glasses breaking. Iggy has Mandy in his arms, quietly pulling her to his room and beckoning Mickey to follow quickly. The younger boy freezes on the spot, watching his father grab his mother and slam her up against the wall. He suddenly can’t breathe, can’t hear Iggy’s urgent whispers. He needs to get out. 

So he runs. 

He keeps running until he can’t breathe, air puffing out in icy smoke, lungs burning at the cold air he breathes in. He coughs and leans against the chained fence, sliding down onto his knees and trying to wipe his tears away. It hurts. His body and heart pulses with pain. When he finally regains his surroundings, he realizes he’s not sure where he is. 

“Hey.” Mickey looks up quickly, finding another boy standing over him. He cocks his head to the side, bundled up in a thick coat and hat. He looks maybe a year or two older than Mickey. “You okay?” 

He sniffs and angrily wipes his tears off his face, stumbling to his feet. “What’s it to you?” 

The kid blinks curiously, looking him over before grabbing his arm and tugging him past the fence towards the house. Mickey protests, but the boy doesn’t let up. Heat hits Mickey, a shudder passing over him when he realizes how cold he actually is. The boy tugs off his coat, stepping into Mickey’s space to wrap his really warm coat around Mickey. He watches him in confusion, making a noise of surprise when the boy places his hat on his head as well. 

The boy smiles. “There. Feel better?” 

Mickey does feel warmer. He nods quietly, shifting nervously on his feet. They both look over when a woman exits the kitchen into the living room, balancing a little red-headed girl on her hip. “Oh. Who’s this, Lip?” 

Mickey assumes that’s his mother. The boy - or Lip - looks at Mickey, raising a curious eyebrow. He fiddles with the zipper of the coat, looking between the two. “Mickey…” 

Lip smiles again. “Nice to meet you.” 

His mother sets the little girl down, walking over to the two boys. She kneels down, humming and adjusting Mickey’s hat. “You alright, sweetie? Where is your coat? It’s below freezing outside.” Mickey shrugs. “Is there a parent I can call?” He shakes his head quickly, mumbling under his breath that they’re busy. She smiles, standing back up. “Well, would you like to stay for dinner? You look a lil’ skinny.” 

Mickey makes a face, which in turn makes Lip laugh. His mother grins and walks back into the kitchen, pulling along the younger girl. Lip turns back to him and holds out a hand. “You coming?” 

Mickey hesitates but takes his hand.

After seven years, the two are still practically connected at the hip. 

Mickey ended up staying the night in the Gallagher household that night before Monica took him home where his brother was freaking out. 

After that, the two boys just kept running into each other. 

After a while, the two boys started purposefully hanging around one another. 

Over time, they became best friends. 

“Scoot the fuck over, bitch,” Mickey sneers at the Gallagher, sitting down next to him and forcing him to move closer to the arm of the couch. Lip scowls at the tight fit, shoving Mickey playfully. 

“Your ass is not fat enough to take up the whole couch. Move!” 

“You sayin’ my ass is flat?” 

“Why are you guys arguing about Mickey’s ass?” Carl asks, plopping down on Mickey’s other side and snatching the remote from the coffee table. 

Lip groans and reaches over Mickey to shove Carl further down the couch, shoving Mickey right after so he can get more space. Mickey flips him off but moves, turning his attention back to his phone. 

Eventually, the other Gallaghers file in to join the movie party, Fiona bringing a giant bowl of popcorn Mickey steals a handful from for him and Lip. Debbie joins them on the couch, making it a much tighter fit. They shift around until Mickey is pressed into Lip’s side to avoid crushing Carl, Lip’s arm draped over him and the small pile of popcorn they stole on his lap. 

And it was shit like this that started the belief among everyone: Mickey and Lip are dating. 

Ian pointed it out first after spotting the two fucking _cuddling_ on the couch asleep almost a year ago. The others waved it off as a best friend thing since, last they checked, Lip was straight. Ian wasn’t convinced. 

Over the year, one by one, the others started to notice how touchy-feely the two men were. Carl wouldn’t stop pointing the two out whenever they did anything - hugging, holding hands, kissing each other’s cheeks. Though, pointing these out eventually lead to Fiona believing it too. 

When Mickey and Lip hug, it’s usually a comfort hug. Mickey doesn’t exactly live in the best home and seeks comfort out in the person he trusts the most. When they hold hands, it’s only for a few moments. Lip will swing their hands, teasing Mickey about whatever they were talking about, and Mickey will snatch his hand away and punch Lip in the arm a couple of times. The others haven’t exactly seen Mickey’s reaction. The whole kissing each other on the cheek thing is actually Lip kissing Mickey’s cheek in an over dramatic way to get a rise out of his friend. It always works. 

So no, they’re not dating, but Christ, do they act like they are. 

“A-fucking-plus, bitches!” Mickey shouts as soon as he’s through the front door, holding up what looks to be a test paper. Lip looks up from where he’s sitting on the couch with Debbie, eyes lighting up as he jumps to his feet. 

“You passed!” he exclaims, reaching over and taking the test from him to look over. 

Mickey grins, punching Lip in the shoulder. “I fucking passed!” 

Fiona walks in when Lip plants a kiss on Mickey’s cheek, earning a laugh and a swat in return. She smiles, crossing her arms and walking over. “Passed what?” 

Debbie had taken the paper, looking it over with a hum. “Algebra two?” 

“Mick’s been failing for a few weeks,” Lip chuckles, yanking his best friend into a side hug. “Prick finally let me tutor him.” 

“Not my fault math decided to bring letters into the mix and fuck everything I know up,” Mickey huffs, elbowing Lip in the gut. Fiona rolls her eyes with a smile, turning to head back into the kitchen. 

“Well, dinner will be here soon, so go wash up, Mick,” she says. 

“Pizza?”

“Yup.” Mickey grins and snatches his test back from Debbie, running upstairs. Lip shakes his head in amusement, following his sister into the kitchen. 

“I brought the booze!” V shouts when she comes through the back door, holding up two bottles of vodka and swaying her body to no real music. Kev rolls his eyes, shutting the door behind him. The Gallaghers cheer, Fiona taking the bottles and setting them aside. 

“Yeah yeah, don’t drink all of it, I have a budget,” Kev huffs, plopping down at the kitchen table. 

“No promises,” Lip smirks, leaning against the counter. 

V snickers, swooping down to plant a kiss on Kev’s lips. She giggles when he pinches her butt, slapping his shoulder and sitting down in the seat next to him. “So, Lip, how’s the boyfriend?” 

Lip’s face scrunches up in amused confusion, eyebrows raising. “What boyfriend?” 

“What?” They all turn to find Mickey standing at the end of the stairs, a shocked grin on his face. He walks up and punches Lip in the arm. “You got a boyfriend and you didn’t tell me?” 

Lip rolls his eyes, shoving him playfully. “No, I’m still single like your lame ass.” 

“Ah, fuck you,” Mickey sneers, moving around him to get to the drinks. When they look up, they find everyone staring at them with wide eyes. Mickey pauses, looking at Fiona with a raised brow. “What?” 

V points at them. “You two aren’t together?” 

Lip snorts. “Obviously not?” 

“What do you mean obviously?” Fiona says, perplexed. “You- You two…” 

“What’s up with all the couple shit then?” Debbie butts in, moving to stand next to Lip. 

“What couple shit?” they both say, looking at everyone in confusion. 

“That, for one,” Fiona snorts. 

“You’re always cuddling and hugging,” Carl adds, sitting down on the stairs. “Always touching each other.” 

“You even kiss him, Lip,” Debbie points out. “Like, all the time.” 

Lip and Mickey look at each other, taking in their words. Carl huffs, gesturing to Lip. “Are you actually straight or something?” 

“No, I’m bi,” Lip mumbles, realization dawning on him. Shit, he never actually thought about this. 

Mickey breathes out a weak laugh, clearing his throat and walking back over to punch Lip’s arm lightly. “We’re just friends, guys. Honest.” 

“Shame,” V shakes her head, leaning back in her chair. “You two are cute.” 

The others laugh when they both turn red, finally moving the conversation elsewhere. Mickey shifts awkwardly on his feet, backing out of the kitchen into the living room. Lip looks over his shoulder at him, following after him when Mickey beckons him to follow. They sit down on the couch, quiet for a few moments. “We gonna talk about that?” Mickey asks. 

Lip hums, throwing an arm over the back of the couch. “What about it?” 

Mickey shrugs. “I mean… they have a point.” 

“That we act like a couple?”

“Yeah…” 

Lip tilts his head, taking in Mickey’s posture. He’s nervous - hiding something. He sighs, scooting closer and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “What’s on your mind?” 

Mickey huffs, crossing his arms. “I don’t know… I just didn’t think about it.” 

“Well, who cares what they think?” Lip murmurs, ruffling Mickey’s hair a bit - almost gently. “We do what we want, okay?” 

Mickey looks at him, searching his face. He chews on his lip, mouth curling into a half-grin. “You have a point. I don’t really mind acting like a couple.” 

Lip matches his grin, shooting him a teasing stare. “Oh, really?” 

“What about you?” Mickey hums, glancing down at his lips. 

Lip chuckles and leans forward, kissing him softly. Mickey’s eyes flutter shut, reaching up to cup the back of his neck and pull him closer. Lip presses harder into the kiss, hands setting on Mickey’s waist and squeezing. Mickey grins against his lips, threading his fingers through his hair. 

“I fucking knew it!” They jump apart, looking up to find Ian standing at the stairs, grinning smugly at them. 

“They fucking lied to us!” V shouts from the archway, laughing. “They just kissed, Fi!” 

“What?!” 

Lip and Mickey share an embarrassed but amused look before following the laughing Ian into the kitchen, hand in hand and big smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Lovin' all the prompts, my dudes! Y'all are getting creative and I love it :D
> 
> This was based on a prompt by Anon: "Mickey and Lip are best friends but act like a couple thinking it's perfectly normal until the Gallaghers point out that they thought they were together since they act like it. They then realize they are in love with each other and actually become a couple" Thank you for the prompt!


End file.
